


Never Even Told Me Your Name

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 Days of Robron 2018 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, strangers meet on a plane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 days of Robron 2018Day 5: Robron + smut + “Tell me what you want"





	Never Even Told Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be posted on July 13th but work got a little crazy and I haven't had time to finish this until now. I'm not completely happy with it but I'm also fed up with tinkering with it ;)
> 
> also no smut because I can't write smut to save my life so you'll just have to use your imagination with this one.

“Excuse me?”

Robert sighs, wants to pretend he doesn’t speak English. It’s been a long 36 hours already since he’d left his gran’s house in a taxi to the airport and whatever this person wants, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know.

“Erm pardon monsieur… erm… anglais?”

Robert sighs again but looks up from his book.

“Yeah I speak English.”

“Oh you’re English! That’s great!” The girl from the couple standing in the aisle next to his seat says happily. “We were wondering if you would mind switching seats. They gave us two separate seats and we’d like to sit together. We just got engaged you see.” She waves her hand in his face to show off her ring.

“We have the seat next to you and one a few rows up ahead. But whoever is in the seat next to us there isn’t there yet. So we thought we’d ask you.” The guy explained.

The thing is, he doesn’t want to switch seats. He’s happy with his seat near the back of the plane near the door. He likes that he doesn’t have to wait ages for everyone in front of him to grab their bags and make their way outside, but can just slip out with the other smart people that sit near the back.

“They said we could ask since we’re here early.”

Robert wants to tell them to fuck off and tell them he’s there early because he came from SPAIN yesterday and should have been in his sister’s spare room in the tiny village he grew up in by now, if not for the airline fucking things up, as per, and double booking flights.

He’d kicked up a fuss and demanded that he’d be put on the first flight out. Only that was a flight to Paris instead of Leeds and then his bag wasn’t there and he had to wait for that to arrive on the next flight. In the end he’d ended up spending the night in a hotel by the airport (paid for by the airline, thank you very much) and being one of the firsts to check in that morning for the flight from Paris to Leeds.

But then again, he had promised his gran to be nicer to people (after she had let him cry and rant at her after his ex had dumped him.) so instead of telling them to fuck off he gives them his best fake happy smile, closes his book and gets up to get his carry-on from the overhead compartment.

“Sure. No problem.” He takes the ticket from the guy and silently curses them for booking a seat in the middle of the plane. “Congratulations by the way.”

“Thanks mate. And hey you never know, you might meet the love of your life!”

“Yeah.” Robert says, fake laughing and rolling his eyes at the guy as soon as he’s turned his back.

He makes his way over to the other seat and thankfully the row is still empty. He’s tempted to take the window seat and let whoever is supposed to sit there, just _deal_ , but decides it’s not worth the hassle.

After putting his carry-on in the overhead compartment he grabs his book again and makes himself comfortable. As comfortable as he can be in a middle seat of three.

He’s barely finished his chapter when he notices movement next to him. A blonde, petite, business woman in a nice suit. She’s attractive. Just his type. He smiles at her and tries to make conversation.

“Hi, I’m Robert.” He says, holding out his hand. “Business or pleasure?”

“Business.” She says curtly, ignoring his outstretched hand, and opening up her laptop and putting in earphones. 

“Right.” Robert mutters to himself and wants to turn back to his book when he hears someone laughing. He looks up and sees a guy in his mid-twenties, wearing a black hoodie and a backpack slung over his shoulder. “Something funny?”

The guy bites his lip to stop himself from laughing more.

“It’s been a while since I saw someone crash and burn like that.” He says as he carefully manoeuvres past both the woman and Robert.

“Well why don’t you have a go yourself then?” Robert says, challenging him. “Mister Casanova.”

“No that’s alright. She’s busy, isn’t she? And she’s not really my type.”

“What, you’re not into blondes?”

“Not into women.” The guy says and the look on Robert’s face makes him burst out laughing again. “Yeah we do actually exist, mate. And not all of us dance on tables in our glitter thongs and feather boas.”

“Right. No. Yes. Of course. I know. I uh… I didn’t… I… uh… sorry… I’m… I mean… it’s… me too.”

“You’re gay?” the guy asks surprised.

“Yes. No. I mean. I’m bi.”

“Oh right. Looks like we’re on the same team then, eh?” The guy says and Robert gets a little lost in his smile.

He wants to keep talking to him but the guy pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts scrolling through whatever and Robert forces himself to look away and turn his attention back to his book. Only he has no idea what it’s about anymore and he can’t seem to focus on anything but the guy sitting next to him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately our flight has picked up a bit of a delay due to bad weather in Leeds and some difficulties in communication with air traffic control. Our technical staff are working hard to resolve these issues so we can take off as soon as possible. If you need to reschedule your connecting flight in Leeds, our cabin crew will be happy to assist you. Please accept our sincere apologies for this inconvenience.”

Robert groans at the announcement and bangs his head back against his seat.

“I’m never going to get home.”

“Is the missus waiting for you?” the guy next to him asks.

“Hardly.” Robert snorts. “My sister is getting married. Tomorrow. And I promised her I’d be there but it seems like the universe has other plans.”

The guy gives him a sympathetic smile.

“I’m going to a wedding too. My best mate back home is getting married. Tomorrow as well. I’m his best man so I really have to be there. I think my mum put him up to asking me so I’d have to come back for it.”

“So you live in Paris then?”

“Lived. I moved here with my ex but we broke up. Well… he dumped me.”

“You don’t seem exactly heartbroken over it.”

“Nah. He’s a good guy but just… boring. He was my ticket out of the tiny village where my mum and half my family lives and it was alright at first… but then…”

“You slept with his brother?”

The guy laughs.

“No. I never even met his family. Where did you get that idea?”

“That’s why my ex dumped me and kicked me out. I got bored and slept with her sister.” Robert shrugs. “And then I jumped on the first flight to Spain and hid at my gran’s place…” He checks his watch. “until almost 40 hours ago.”

“And now this flight is delayed too.” The guy notes.

Robert nods.

“Yeah. I’d get drunk to forget about it but my sister will kill me if I show up at her wedding with a hangover tomorrow.”

“You could always hair of the dog it. My mum owns a pub, I’m kind of an expert when it comes to these things.”

Robert smiles.

“Tempting. But I better not. I was thinking of renting a car at the airport instead of getting a taxi. So I better keep a clear head so I can drive.”

“Pity. You seem like a fun drunk.”

“Oh you just invited yourself to my getting drunk to forget about travel hell party, did you?”

“Can’t let you drink alone, can I?” the guy says. “But since you’re not drinking, we’re going to have to find another way to pass the time.”

They sit and chat _and flirt_ for a while, swapping stories about crazy family and crazy exes. Robert definitely wins the crazy exes category but can’t help but laugh at some of the stories the guy tells about his family.

“Your family makes mine seem normal!”

“Well your love life makes mine seem boring. What’s moving to Paris for a guy compared to completing a hat trick within one family?”

“Almost completing.” Robert corrects him laughingly. “That whole family was a mess. I was a mess.”

“You seem alright to me now.”

Robert shrugs.

“It’s been six months. Six months of my gran yelling at me to get my act together.”

“And have you?”

“I don’t know. I’m working on it. I’m… sort of looking for a new adventure I suppose.”

The guy nods.

“Me too.” He grins. “What if we start an adventure together?”

“What? Now? What could we possibly do on this plane?”

The guy raises an eyebrow at him and tilts his head in the general direction of the toilets and waits for Robert to catch on.

“What?”

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are now ready for take-off and should arrive in Leeds only about an hour later than planned. We apologise again for any inconvenience.” One of the flight attendants announces and snaps Robert out of his handsome stranger induced haze.

“It’s a 90 minute flight.” The guy says quietly but somehow makes it sound absolutely filthy. “There’s more interesting things we could do than sit here and read the safety instructions.”

“Are you serious?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

The thing is, he has thought about it. Everyone that’s ever been on a plane has probably thought about it. But thinking about it and actually doing it, are two different things.

“Unless you’re not interested.”

“I didn’t say that.”

 “Good.”

The plane takes off and when the seatbelts light turns off the guy gets up and leans over Robert slightly as he pushes past him and whispers “Tell me what you want.” before casually walking towards the toilets and meeting his eyes before entering the tiny room.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Robert mutters to himself as he gets up and follows the guy a few minutes later. He’s convinced every single person on the plane knows exactly what they’re up to, yet can’t bring himself to return to his seat.

He knocks on the door and realises he has no idea what the guy’s name even is when he wants to tell him to let him in before the flight attendant notices him.

The door opens a tiny bit and the guy all but pulls him inside.

“You took your time. I was beginning to think I read you wrong and you weren’t coming.”

Robert shakes his head.

“Had to convince myself hooking up with a guy I just met on a plane and whose name I don’t even know isn’t the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you listened to yourself then.” The guy says. “And it’s Aaron. My name. I’m Aaron.”

Robert smiles.

“Nice to meet you Aaron.”

\-----

“And then these idiots pretended they didn’t know each other when they’d sat next to each other on the flight over here.” Adam is a little drunk and loving the laughs he gets from the other guests. “And me and Vic were worried they weren’t getting on. Turns out they were getting IT on behind our backs!”

“Alright Ads, that’s enough now.” Aaron says, cheeks reddening and trying to get his friend to sit down.

“But we’re all happy they found each other. My best mate and my wife’s brother. Getting married! We’ll all be family! You’ll be my brother in law, bro!”

The comment gets him some cheers and a few laughs which he takes as a sign to continue his best man speech. Thankfully Victoria intervenes and takes the microphone from him.

“Three years ago my big brother came to my wedding after being away from home for years. He was a day late because his flight had been delayed but he was in a surprisingly good mood. I thought he was just happy to see me and happy to be home… but it was something else that had put a smile on his face. Or rather someone.” She says and winks at them. “I’m so happy for you both. And the fact that you met while travelling home for mine and Adam’s wedding still makes me feel like I had a little bit of a hand in getting you two together. I love you both. Congratulations.”

Her speech earns her a few awws and a small applause. After her Aaron’s parents and even Andy say a few words and then the party really starts.

“You know,” Robert softly says to Aaron when the two of them are slowly swaying on the dancefloor during their first dance. “those people that asked me to switch seats with them on the flight, they said I might meet the love of my life by switching.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, I only thought about how much I didn’t want to switch.” Robert says and they both laugh. “But I’m glad I did.”

Aaron smiles and kisses him.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
